The Time Of Their Lives
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Raph and his bros are having a patrol around town. one day, Raph brought them to a club call 'Black Fiery' which brought them to 4 girls. they may SEEM like 4 human girls but as they say: there are something more than meets the eye
1. Black Fiery

Raph's POV

it was night time. Me and my bros are out patrollin' but I want them to come with me to some place.

"Raph, where are you taking us to?" Leo asks as I jump over a roof

"come on, Fearless. Have some fun. I know a place where we can get some of that" I said as Leo sighs

"Raph, you do realize we'll get spotted, right" Don said as I sigh and give them some clothes

"we won't if ya put on tha' disguise." I smirk as we put on the disguise.

(Me: the disguise is from S01E08 of TMNT)

"so where are you taking us, dude?" Mikey asks as I chuckle

"you'll see" I said as we went to a street.

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" I said. we're standin' at a club called 'Black Fiery'. I smirk as Leo looks at me<p>

"are you sure, Raph?" he asks as I roll my eyes. Leaders

"yeah I'm sure. Have some fun, Fearless" I said and we head for the entrance

"name" the bouncer asks as I smirk

"nice to see ya, Reggie" I said. The bouncer smirks

"ah, Raph. Good to see ya. These must be you're bros" he said as I look at the others

"yep." I look at Reggie "can we get in?" I ask

"I be insulted if you didn't" he said as we chuckle and went in. we saw a crowd of people cheering. Suddenly, I saw a group of gals standing near the bar. Mikey wolf whistle and smile

"those girls look cute. Especially the blond girl" he said as I look closer.

The first one is a girl with light blue hair. She has cyan eyes, wears a white and blue V-shirt, a white belt, long light blue skirt and a pair of knee high heels. The second is a black haired girl with amethyst eyes. She wears a light purple headband, a white top and a purple skirt and white flat shoes. The third is a blond girl who Mikey just said. She has topaz eyes, wearing a white and yellow chiffon dress and high heels. I saw a girl walkin' back to them. She has red hair, red brown eyes, wears a red rose hair clip, red dragon shape necklace, black T-shirt with fire pattern and a heart shape pattern with the words 'Death by Heart' in it, black jeans, red star belt and white sneakers. She looks pretty hot if ya ask me. The red hair girl looks at me and stare. She has a look at her blond friend and talk about something to her.

"How about we greet them?" Mikey asks. When Leo was about to say 'no', Mikey rush off to the girls

"oh no. we gotta get him!" Leo said as we nod and get Mikey

"hey ladies" Mikey flirt at the blond girl. She giggles while the other girls sigh

"Mikey, there ya are! Come on, we gotta get goin'" I said but the blond hair girl stop me

"wait! We need some help" she said as I look at her "okay first, I'm Amy. These are my friends" she points at the blue girl "Janet" then at the black girl "May" and finally, she points at the red girl "and-" but the red hair girl stare at her "well…you can just call her Red for a while. She doesn't seem to trust you enough" Amy said as Red sigh. Mikey grins

"so what do you need, dudette?" Mikey asks as I sigh

"we need a male singer" Amy said as Leo took a step back

"um…why?" Leo asks as Amy giggles

"we made a duet. We need someone sing a song with M-I mean Red" she said. Somehow, the name Red isn't a meanin' to the red hair girl

"and that song would be?" I ask as Amy smile

"Lucky by Sam and Quinn!" she said as Red sigh

"okay so, who wants to sing?" Janet asks as I step forward

"I'll do it" I said and my bros look at me with wide eyes

"Raph, are you sure?" Leo asks

"yeah. I don't even know if you're singing will kill me" Mikey said

"then it'll be a dream" I joke as Mikey pouts. Red took my wrist and pull me to the stage

"okay, folks! Time to give it up for…Raph and Red!" the announcer shouts as the crowds go wild. Red smirks at me and we walk to the stage. The song starts to play as we started to sing

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
><em>_Across the water across the deep blue ocean__  
><em>_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

that was when I hear a beautiful voice. That's when I heard…the voice…of Red

_Boy I hear you in my dreams__  
><em>_I feel your whisper across the sea__  
><em>_I keep you with me in my heart__  
><em>_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
><em>_Lucky to have been where I have been__  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home again__  
><em>_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes__  
><em>_Waiting for a love like this__  
><em>_Every time we say goodbye__  
><em>_I wish we had one more kiss__  
><em>_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

I felt my heart fluttered. I felt my heart beatin'. What's happening to me? I felt so strange yet it felt…good.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
><em>_Lucky to have been where I have been__  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way__  
><em>_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea__  
><em>_To an island where we'll meet__  
><em>_You'll hear the music fill the air__  
><em>_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees__  
><em>_Move so pretty you're all I see__  
><em>_As the world keeps spinning 'round__  
><em>_You hold me right here, right now_

I saw Red singing with her eyes close. She sings so sweetly, so peaceful.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
><em>_Lucky to have been where I have been__  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way__  
><em>_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
><em>_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh__  
><em>_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

the whole crowd cheer as we bow and walk off the stage. I suddenly saw a girl with ginger hair tied in pigtails, black eyes, wearin' a cinnamon color shirt, black skirt and a pair of black high heels. She walks to me, twirl her hair and bit her lip

"hi, I'm Ginger. Would you like a drink?" she asks as she took out a red bottle with some green liquid. It actually makes me sick

"um…no thanks" I said and was about to turn around when suddenly…

_**SPLASH!**_

I turn back and saw Red being cover in green liquid and Ginger holding an empty bottle. She glares and growl at Ginger. Ginger glare at her

"you loser, you better get out of here before I call the guards and tell them you puke all over, so out!" Ginger said as Red hiss and before she walk pass me, she speak!

"Whatever you do, don't drink anything from her drink and get pour by it" she said as she walks to the exit.

"What happen?" I ask as Amy rushes to me

"Red save you from being a…" she looks at Ginger behind me and look at me "prostitute to Ginger. That liquid is a potion that makes people have desire with the one who pour it on. Even in same gender" she explained as I look at the exit

"but what about Red?" I ask

"don't worry. She can stand the stuff since she despise Ginger the most" Janet said as I look at Leo

"I have ta get her" I said as Leo sigh

"fine. We'll meet back at home" he said as I nod and rush off to follow Red.

Is Red alright? Will Raph be safe? Will i stop asking? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. A Week Of Torture

I look outside and saw Red cover in the green liquid. I walk to her and she turn around

"hey" I said as she nod and look at the stars "is somethin' wrong? Look, whatever I did, I'm so-" but I cut off when I heard her talkin'!

"It is not your fault. I was only in my mood, that's all." she said as she turns to me "it's not your fault. Don't worry" she said with a small smirk and look at the stars. I stand next to her but I can't stand near the smell. She looks at me and got the idea. She looks around and saw a rose. She picks it up, picks one petal and pull out a glass with a red liquid. She drops the petal into red dust and shakes it a little. She pours it on her and the liquid and smell was gone. She looks at me and sits on the grass. I sit next to her

"first, ya talk and second, what the shell was in that liquid?" I ask as she looks at me

"it's a liquid that gets rid of the liquid, smell and its effects" she said

"so how come ya weren't affecting?"

"Because what I usually smell like is the smell of the cure to that idiotic liquid"

"and that smell would be?"

"Roses and blood" I look at her wide eyes as she looks at me

"ya kiddin', right?" I ask. She shook her head

"Nope. I got the roses smell at first since it's my original smell and the blood…well…I get those in my fights but I don't mind. Besides, you only got half of the cure smell" I look at her confuse

"half?" I ask as she nods her head

"yeah, you actually smell like sweats, metal and most of all, blood" she explained and I nod understandin' but still confuse of how she knows. I look at the stars "nice night is it?" she asks

"yeah" I look at her "thanks for savin' me back there"

"no prob. Ginger was a jerk and a show off anyway. She always calls me loser and something lame"

"oh" I said as something vibrates in my pants. I pull out and talk in the shell cell

"hello?" I ask

"RAPH, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" I heard Leo shouted as I have to pull away the shell cell away from the naggin'. When he was done, I talk in the cell

"you're home already? Geez, ya really need to have some fun, Leo" I said and sigh "fine, I'll be there soon. See ya, bro" I said as I put my cell in my pocket

"who was that?" Red asks as I look at her

"my bro. gotta get home before he has a heart attack" I said half kiddin'. We stand up and i saw Red smirk

"see ya…um" she said confuse

"Raphael but call me Raph" I said as Red smirk

"okay. See ya, Raph" she said as I was about to walk away

"see ya, Red" I was about to go when she hold my arm. Her touch is really soft and I tried to hide my face from showin' any sign of the stupid blush

"Marie" she said as I turn to her

"what?"

"Call me Marie. That's my real name" she said smiling. Somehow, Marie smiles like a little kid yet it felt so warm when I see it. She let go and smirk "see ya, Raph" with that, she was gone. I blink then turn back home.

* * *

><p>When I got back, I saw Mikey huggin' me<p>

"WELCOME BACK, BRO!" he shouted as I tried to push him away

"GET OFF OF ME, SHELL-FER'-BRAIN!" I said as Mikey pull away

"where have you been dude?" he asks as I sigh

"nowhere" I said calmly as Mikey starts his question mode

"is Red safe?"

"Yes"

"is she not affected by that liquid?"

"Yes"

"did she tell you anything?"

"Yes" I went to my room but what Mikey ask make me struck

"are you gonna see her again?" I look at Mikey and sigh

"Mikey, we're mutants. Not humans. They're the humans so it doesn't work out" I said as I went inside my room and lay on my hammock. I can't help but feel a sting of pain in my heart.

(Me: okay, let's see how Raph handle a week of no Marie, shall we? *smiling a sneaky and evil smile*)

* * *

><p><span>Monday (No One's POV)<span>

Raph was only walkin' around when he saw a red rose in a vase that Don put. It makes him imagine Marie smiling until Mikey slap him in the face. He fall to the ground with a bloody mouth

"Raph, I'm soooooo sorry! Are you okay, bro? I-i-i didn't mean it! I was catching Klunk a-a-and he just-just…you okay?" Mikey asks as Raph look at him. He squeaks in fear but Raph wipe his bloody mouth and stand up. He saw the blood and imagines Marie. He looks at Mikey then put a hand on Mikey's shoulder

"it's okay, Mike. I'm not gonna hurt ya" he said calmly as he left the room with a very confuse Mikey

"uhhhh…what just happen?" he asks himself before playing video games

Tuesday

"yo, Don!" a Raph shouted

"look Raph, if you're going to tease me then-" but the genius was cut off by Raph

"listen, do you think you can help? I need to know…did you guys tell the girls anything?" he asks as Don blushes a tint of red with pink

"we only talk about our names, age, likings and then left, nothing else. Why?" Don asks as Raph sigh

"nothing" he said as he was about to walk out of the lab when Don smirks

"you like Red, do you?" he asks as Raph stop and gave him a dark glare from the shoulder

"WHAT DID YA SAY?" he grab Don's arm and almost squeezing it

"i-i was only kidding, Raph" Don said as Raph's face soften and let go. He quickly rushes to his room and lay on his hammock. He suddenly remembers Marie's anger in her face. It made him think she's scary yet cute.

Wednesday

Raph tries to forget about Marie but couldn't. He doesn't know why and beginning to get annoy by it. The whole day, he lay on his hammock listening to sad songs. Even Mikey heard it from his loud video games, Leo from his meditation and Don from his explosion in his lab.

Thursday

Raph came home late from his night outings with Casey and Leo starts to lecture. But this time, Raph didn't disturb it. Not one bit! He listens closely, said sorry to Leo and left to his room! This leads Leo to a shocking and confusing state.

"What the shell has Raph become?" Leo asks himself as he scratches his head

Friday

in the morning, Raph has been having problems so; he decided to read a book on diseases on the couch. Mikey was walking pass him

"Morning Raph" he said before looking at his brother. He look at him and was about to continue to walk when he look at him shock and rush to his side "um…Raph, what are you doing?" Mikey asks as Raph look at him

"I'm readin'" he answers as Mikey quickly find Don

"DON! DON, HELP!" Mikey shouted as Don rushes to him

"what is it?" Don asks as Mikey point at Raph shaking

"R-R-R-Raph i-i-i-i-is re-e-eading a b-b-b-book!" Mikey said nervously. Don only sigh

"what about it? I bet Raph is reading the horror book or-"

"THAT'S THE POINT! HE'S NOT READING THOSE! HE'S READING SOME DISEASES!" Mikey shouted as he screams his girlish screams and went to his room. Don shakes his head and sighs

"brothers" he mutters before going to his lab

Saturday

Raph starts training with his punching bag and starts to think about Marie and him, going to a picnic, under the moonlight skies and maybe some kissing-

"WHAT THE SHELL?" Raph shouted as he suddenly got hit by the punching bag and fall to the ground. His father came in and looks at Raph

"my son, are you alright?" he asks as Raph stand up and tried to look calm

"yeah. I'm alright, sensei. I just…um…need…some time to get stronger. Yeah, to get stronger" he said nervously and quickly went to his room. he groan as he flops to his hammock and stuff his face on a pillow

_"why does she have to be so freaking HOT?" _he thought as he groan in frustration and went to sleep

Sunday

In the nights of dark alleys and dark streets, Raph and Casey were having a ride on their motorbikes and looking for some butts to kick. Raph suddenly saw a red tail with black spikes in the park and looks at Casey

"let's go" Casey said as he wears his mask and holds a hockey stick. They went to the park and search the mysteries of the tail.

* * *

><p>How will Raph survive from Marie? What is wrong with him? What was that tail? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<p>

Me: sorry for making Raph OOC. I'm not good in characters' attitude. I'm really sorry. Hope you enjoy the story! ^^


	3. A Week Of Emptiness

Me: since i make a lot of RaphxMarie stories, i decided to make the other teammates too. :3 enjoy and this is after Raph chase after Marie in the Black Fiery

* * *

><p><span>Leo's POV<span>

That Raph always go do something dangerous. First he brought us to this place and now we're alone with three, human girls! I look at my brothers and Mikey and Don seems to talk with Mary and Amy pretty well. I look at Janet and she seems...thinking about something…

"Hey, Janet, are you alright?" i asks, worried about what she's thinking. She flinches, turn to me and put a fake smile

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired" She said calmly. Her voice seems to have something in it like its…worries…like me when my brothers are in trouble

"I hope Ma-i mean Red is alright" i wonder what was Janet about to say.

"Don't worry. Raph will help her" well, i kinda have a feeling he might help Red (Raph: no i won't! Me: *hit Raph's head* shut up! Stop ruining the story! Raph: *grumbles*)

"...Unless they eat him..." Janet mumbles. They eat Raph? What kind of gang is she talking about!

"Um…who eat Raph?" i ask, kinda uncomfortable with this conversation. Janet flinches then look at me with a smile

"N-Nothing…Um…i think I'll take my friends home." Janet said as she rushes to her friends and whispers something to them. I look at Amy and Mary waving at Mikey and Don before walking out of the door. I thought i saw Mikey making silly smiles at Amy but i push it off.

At the Lair

When we got home, i kinda got worry about Raph. But I bet he went to kick some gangsters' butt or something reckless.

When 30 minutes past, i call Raph and i was relieved when he answered

"Hello?"

"RAPH, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" i started shouting and telling him to come sooner and so on, so on.

"You're home already? Geez, ya really need to have some fun, Leo" I heard him sigh and said "fine, I'll be there soon. See ya, bro" he said and then i heard him hung up

Monday, No One's POV

Leo was meditating in the dojo, finding a way to find peace. He couldn't seem to ease his mind a lot. He felt like something was digging in the depths of his stomach as he stares at the ground in confusion and frustrations.

"Leonardo, is everything alright?" his father and sensei, Master Splinter, asks with concern and showing a worry look to Leo who look up and sighs

"I-I don't know, father…i-i felt…something…deep in me that keeps me from concentrations…i don't know why but…i feel empty…and i have you and my brothers! That's all i need…but i still feel the emptiness…I'm so confuse, father" Leo said as he sighs again. While Master Splinter is getting more worry. He put a hand (or paw) on his eldest son's shoulder to comfort him

"My son, there are people that makes you whole. But sometimes, there are time that we have not confirm if they are making us completely whole or are only part of the important pieces of heart in us. Maybe there is someone else who could make your emptiness disappear completely." His father advised. Leo looks at Splinter.

"But who could make me whole, Master? I have you, a father and brothers that i can count on and protect." Leo exclaim. Splinter chuckles and shook his head lightly

"It's either you are hungry or you're in love with someone" His father said, which causes Leo to blush.

"I bet its hunger, master. I'll go eat something" Leo said, trying to change the subject. He was about to head out of the room when Splinter said something that made Leo's thoughts wander.

"It's not always hunger that fills the emptiness of our hearts"

Tuesday

Leo is in his room, trying to figure out what happen to his mind. First, his meditating is troubling. Second, he's worry about Raph and third, he STILLS has that heart of his feeling empty.

"Hey, Leo!" Don shouts, causing Leo to snap out of his trance

"Huh? What? Oh…Hey, Donnie. What's up?" Leo asks, in a slight monotone

"You okay, Leo? You look like you lost your senses" Don asks, concerns for his oldest and eldest brother. Leo groans and fall on his bed, laying on his back (or shell? O.o)

"I don't know, Don…i felt like something is just…missing. I might be losing my mind" Leo says, sighing as Don puts a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry, Leo. Everything will be alright. Maybe you're tired or hungry or maybe a little feeling 'out of shape'." Don said with comfort and smiles "don't worry. The others and I got your back!" Don smiles and walks out of Leo's room, leaving Leo wander off into his mind again.

Wednesday

Leo goes to the dojo again, sparring with his brother, Raph. He tries practice as best as he could but he still wonder why he was feeling like this emptiness in him. Like something was calling him for something. And when he was about to have his mind a little clear, a punch from Raph came, causing Leo to fall back to the ground

"Yo, Leo! Get your head in the game!" Raph shouts as Leo looks at him then stands up. He looks at Master Splinter then back at Raph.

"If you don't mind, Raph…i need to take some rest…I'm feeling unwell today" Leo said and Raph narrowed his eyes at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you want to train!" Raph asks loudly, getting Don's and Mikey's attention while the rat teacher/father clear his throat, getting Raph's and Leo's attention

"Raphael, i think that is enough training. You may stop and take some rest." Splinter said sternly as Raph sighs and mumbles a 'fine' then walks out the dojo. Leo could just now feel something before Raph punched him. He was really close in figuring out why he acts this way. He doesn't blame his brother but he felt like he was about to grab that thought he was hoping to find but then poof! Disappear. But he remembered his vision a girl with a pair of cyan eyes and the vast blue color like a sea.

Thursday

He starts to meditate again. He thought maybe if he can concentrate strong enough about yesterday, he could maybe, just maybe, find out what happen to him for the past few days. He meditate and a vision starts out as a blur but slowly, it became to view

_Leo's Vision_

Leo is in a beach. Cool breeze, a pier, a bright scenery and a beautiful view of the sunset. Suddenly, he saw a little girl, her back facing him and wearing a blue sun dress and a straw hat.

"Hey!" Leo shouts to her and the girl turn to him, her hat covering upper half of her face and she shows a smile before she walks to the sea "HEY! LITTLE GIRL, WAIT! DON'T GO TO THE SEA!" Leo shouts but the girl didn't seem to hear him and there was a big wave coming. "GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'LL GET HURT!" Leo shots louder and he saw a symbol of a pair of Chinese or Japanese-like fish on the wave but then it hits the girl. Leo rushes to where the girl stood but all he see there…is nothing. No corpse, no blood. Nothing. It was like she disappeared in an instant before that wave even hit her. Leo was getting more confuse

_Real World_

Leo wakes up from his trance and he notice he's sweating and is in Don's lab

"Leo, you're awake!" Mikey shouts as he glomp his brother and hugs him tight.

"M-Mike, what happen?" Leo asks, slightly shaken because of the vision or dream he had

"I went to your room because dinner is ready but you didn't woke up! I even try slapping you, hitting you but those didn't work. Then Raph came and shouted loudly at you but didn't work either and then Don tried a shocking pad-"

"YOU TRIED TO SHOCK ME?" Leo shouts loudly and narrows his eyes

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP!" Mike shouts back and sighs "then Don went to check how did you became in a trance and then, now. You're awake and I saw you awake and-"

"Ok! Ok! I get it, Mike!" Leo shouts, not wanting to hear Mikey repeating what happen a few moments ago "i just meditate too much…sorry to worry you guys" Leo said apologetically as Mikey grins.

"Don't worry, bro! Just get some sleep. You need some. Night" Mikey say and starts to walk out the room. Leo stares at the ceiling and wonder in his thoughts

"_I wonder who was that girl in my vision…and why is she in it? Hm…gonna have to find out tomorrow…maybe i should go to the sea or a beach" _he keeps wondering as his thoughts wonder but he felt slumber taking over and before he knows it, he feel asleep

Friday

In the night of a full moon, he was walking to a sea called 'Shining Koi'. He wonders why they call it that but somehow, he felt like coming here. At first, he protests himself not to go to the surface but he suddenly get the sudden feeling to go tonight. A deep, deep, deep nagging feeling in him calls him to go to the surface and walk to this place. He waited and waited then sighs.

"_Maybe I'm going nuts…better go before the others get worry"_ Leo thought and is about to leave when…

_**SPLASH!**_

He heard something that came out of the water and slowly turn around to find something…big and scaly

* * *

><p>ANDDDDDDDDD CLIFFHANGER! X3 HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! Again, I'm sorry for making OCCness if i did. T^T remember, I'm trying my best so pls forgive me! and I'm thinking about making Don's and Mikey's but i dunno. Maybe i should, maybe i shouldn't? Just asking to you, viewers. Anyways, ENJOY! ^^<p> 


	4. What The Shell!

Leo's Side

Leo stares at the great, giant fish in front of him. It has blue scales, red fins and tail and a yin yang symbol on its forehead. Leo draws his katanas and stares at it with alertness.

"WHAT THE SHELL?" He shouts as the fish gives off a mighty roar. Leo move out of the way, just in time to dodge the fin that attacked the place where he was standing. Leo keeps dodging his attacks, trying to find a safe place to strike an attack until he lands next to the fin. Its fin grabs him "WHAT THE-AHHH!" The fish brings him with it into the waters and just as the whirlpools, where the fish was standing, appear, it disappears in an instant. Leo try his best to be release by its mighty grip but no such luck until his stab its fin and the fish cried in pain. Leo tries to swim to the surface until he got hit by a tail and he could feel his oxygen losing. He's losing air but he is again in the grip of the fish's fin. Leo looks at the shining moonlight above the water before he passes out. His last thoughts were the image of his family and friends. Who he may never see again…

Raph's Side

Raph and Casey run to the alley and what they see is nothing they have ever seen in their entire life.

Standing there is a red and black colored cobra, slithering and hissing menacingly with blood-like eyes staring at them. Its black tail with a dark crystal on the tip of its tail and sharp fangs those are even bigger than a great white shark.

"Sssssssssss~!" it hisses deadly as Raph draws his Sais and Casey holding his baseball bat.

"That sure is a big one, huh Raph?" Casey says as he smirks with amusement.

"Yeah but i bet it's easy to take on, Case. Like they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall" Raph smirks too and they both charge at the cobra. The cobra swings its tail at them and they fall into a pair of trashcans. But luckily, Raph dodges the attack. Unfortunately for Casey, he got hit and landed in a trashcan that's filled with smelly, rotten food and ripped and sweaty socks. (Me: lol XDD i don't hate Casey but i just thought it's a bit funny. DON'T HATE ME, CASEY LOVERS!).

"CASEY!" Raph shouts and starts to run to him, not knowing the tail wrap around his legs, causing him to fall to the ground "WHAT THE-LET ME GO, YOU-" before Raph even finish his sentence, the cobra hiss with hatred and hit him against the wall. Raph, being the tough rebellion that he is, only grunt in pain after being swung to the wall. The cobra hiss louder and more menacingly. It throws Raph to the ground then wraps its tail around him. Raph struggles wildly but before he could react, he feels something sharp pierce through his skin. He cried out loudly from the intense pain. It feels much worse than anything he felt in his life. Blood starts spilling out of his neck. Raph looks at the cobra, which is looking at him deadly, with its fangs dripping with blood…his blood… "D-Damn…b-ba-bas-" but the cobra didn't let him finish his words and only crush him in a tight grip. Raph tries his best to stay conscious but found it hard to do it. he's passing out from the cobra's grip. Before Raph pass out, all he sees is the cobra's menacing, blood-like eyes, looking for power.

(Sorry if the action is not that good. I suck in it v.v)

Leo's POV

U-Ugh...what the shell happened…? Huh? I'm still alive! B-But…why do i feel different…? Hm…strange…

I decide to look around at where i am. I'm in room? That's weird. I thought i was in water with that giant fish. It must have been a dream. I stand up but the room seems to be bigger than i thought. I look around again. There's a reading desk with a lamp and a big book on it, a blue bed, a white cupboard, a painting of the ocean and the wallpapers are sea pattern while the floor is light blue. I really feel like awkward. I notice a mirror next to the bed. I walk to it and i couldn't believe my eyes! I run out of the room, only to face with a girl that i could only know.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, little guy?"

Raph's POV

D-Damn it, what the shell just happen? All i remember was that Casey and I were fighting against that cobra! Man…i can still remember those eyes…it kinda makes me think I'm looking into my-wait a minute! I'm still alive! But how am i alive! I look around my surrounding. It's all black and red. The walls are red with black butterfly patterns, the floors are black, there's a bookcase, a punching bag, a single red bed and…a ball of yarn? What the shell? I look at the window which is next to the bed, when i watch my reflection. WAIT A MINUTE! I'M NOT A TURTLE! I jump down the bed but i notice i have fur! Oh my god! WHAT THE SHELL HAPPEN TO ME?

"Hey, come back here! Get out of my room!" A voice shouts as an American Short-haired cat runs into the room where i am.

"Hey, dude, please don't tell them I'm here!" It says but its voice sounds so familiar…hm…bossy, annoying. OH MY GOD! IT COULDN'T BE!

"Leo!" i shout, shock at his…appearance.

"Wait a minute…RAPH, IS THAT YOU?" Leo asks loudly, shock because I'm a pup.

"YOU'RE A DOG/YOU'RE A CAT!" we both shout at the same time.

* * *

><p>What happen to Leo and Raph? How did they turn to a cat AND a dog? Will they even turn back to normal?<p>

I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY! :D R&R!


End file.
